1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter and, more specifically, to a reflective color filter having red pixels containing a quinacridone series red pigment, wherein such a reflective color filter possesses both high color purity and high transmittance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low power consumption is a necessary trait for displays mounted on portable terminals such as portable telephones and game machines. Hence, a reflective liquid crystal device (LCD) not requiring backlight is best suited for the displays on portable terminals. Low power consumption may be attained by lowering the concentration of the pigments contained in the colored pixels of a reflective color filter, but this causes a problem in that the color purity decreases with the reduction of the pigment concentration. On the other hand, when the concentration of the pigment is increased, color purity improves but transmittance is lowered.
Further, as the coloring ingredient of the red pixels among the colored pixels (usually, red pixels, green pixels and blue pixels) of conventional color filters, the red pigment comprises one of C.I. Pigment red 177 and C.I. Pigment red 254 used individually or in admixture with each other and/or with a yellow pigment at an appropriate ratio, in order to control color. Nonetheless, there is a need for a reflective color filter possessing both high color purity and high transmittance.